


Supernatural RPF Story Recs

by SupernaturalMystery306



Series: Story Recs [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Recommendations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic compiling some of the best (at least, according to me....) stories in the Supernatural RPF fandom.</p><p>All kinds of ratings so read at your own discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Temptation Comes But Once to a Man

**[Temptation Comes But Once to a Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2201421) **

**Author:** SloeDjinn

 **Rating** : Explicit

 **Summary** :

_For a prompt from the SPN kink meme._

_http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/78939.html?thread=28883291t28883291_

_a/b/o society. There are no if ands or buts about it. You have sex, you're mated, end of story. Which is why Alphas should be picky, so should omegas but it doesn't always happen that way._

_It's up to the omega to choose a possible mate. When they come across an alpha they want and would like to mate with, they kneel and present themselves to the alpha. It's then the alpha's choice whether to take them as a mate or not. Alpha Jensen has had a more then a few omegas kneel before him and present and he's walked away from every one. (which is more then he can say for his best friend Chad who was too horny for his own good and mated with the first omega that presented for him...that's a relationship that isn't going to well. Jensen has learned to be choosy) All that changes when Omega Jared kneels and presents himself._

_Maybe Jared (16 or younger) has known Jensen (30 or older)for awhile, he's the older next door neighbour or teacher, his dads best friend etc. Or maybe he's just walking down the street spots Jensen and just can't stop himself, he has to try._

**Category:**  M/M

 **Relationship:**  Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki

 **Characters:**  Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Genevieve Cortese, Misha Collins, Rachel Miner, Original Characters

**Additional Tags:**

_Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mating Bond, Alpha Jensen, Omega Jared, Public Sex, Underage Sex, Mpreg, Monogamy_

 **Complete:**  Yes

 **Chapters:**  1

 **Words:**  13838

 **Language:**  English


	2. Haven't Met You Yet

**[Haven't Met You Yet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/284778) **

**Author** : sandymg

 **Rating** : General Audiences

 **Summary** :

_After an unsettling break-up with his lover, well-known horror writer Jared Padalecki has settled into the quiet and privacy of his new home. Except he's developing an obsession about the visitor in his garden who feels like someone Jared has been waiting for his whole life. Trouble is, the man he wants to meet lives in a world where Jared hasn't even been born._

**Category** : M/M

 **Relationship** : Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki

 **Characters** : Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Misha Collins, Brian Buckley, Genevieve Cortese, Richard Speight Jr.

 **Additional Tags** :

_J-Squared, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Fantasy_

**Complete** : Yes 

 **Chapters** : 1

 **Words** : 15610

 **Language** : English

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is absolutely brilliant. It's pure cuteness with a hilarious realization.


End file.
